King of the Campione
by Jay3000
Summary: A Campione, known variously as, Devil King. Are Mortals who have, through some means or other, slain a Heretic God or Goddess and stolen one or more of the defeated deities' Divine Authorities for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Erica: Jay3000-sama don't own Campione which is written by Jō Taketsuki and** **illustrated by Sikorski. Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR ELEMENT OR POWER, SWORD NAMES or anything**

Everybody thoughts

A Campione, known variously as, Devil King. Are Mortals who have, through some means or other, slain a Heretic God or Goddess and stolen one or more of the defeated deities' Divine Authorities for themselves.

No mere Mage can stand up to the might of a Campione, for the power of the Gods that dwells within the God-Slayers renders all mortal magic null and void unless it is injected directly into the body of the Campione in question. Even the magic of other Campione is rarely full effective against another.

At this time, there are six Campione, each ruling a different area of the globe, in Asia, Europe and America. They are: Marquis Sasha Voban, King of the Balkans; Luo Cuilian, The Ruler of the Martial Realm; Madame Aisha, The Queen of Caves; Alexander Gascoigne, the Black Prince; John Pluto Smith, The Masked Campione and the new one Lord Salvatore Doni, the King of Swords;

**Chapter 1 Naruto of the copper black cross**

**The Copper Black Cross ****Milan****, Italy**

A groan escaped from his lips, as Naruto Uzumaki woke up from his slumber. His blonde bangs shielded him a little from the sunlight that penetrated from the window of his room, but it still wasn't enough to protect him from the lights glare.

As he laid on the bed, with his brain starting to kick start into its function, he felt a weight on his chest, restricting him to the bed.

All Naruto was able to see was a mop of blonde hair that resonated closely with his own hair, in terms of color. That, and the fact that the figure was a woman, if the proportionate curves that hugged her body were anything to by. And the biggest of all…

She was completely naked.

_'Not again.'_ Naruto sigh to himself, as he tried to escape from the tight clutches of the female that rested on his chest, though he failed epically in doing so. _'This has been a routine for the past few weeks after he had propose to her.'_

Erica Blandelli, the female that was sleeping on his chest, was an exceptionally beautiful girl with an unparalleled figure. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her lower back, and blue eyes. She is one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Hmm…" Erica moaned out in such a sensual manner, that it made Naruto blush, as she slightly raised her head. "Naruto…Don't move. You are disturbing my sleep."

With that, she once again dropped her head on his chest. "Damn it Erica you know I don't mind you sleeping in my bed but not when we are at headquarters." Naruto growled. "You know Paolo can walk in on us at any time and he don't like me very much."

Erica knew her uncle did not like Naruto because he wasn't from a great family, he only reason he was a part of the copper black cross was because he saved Erica's live when they were younger. He had made the mistake of granting Naruto one favour even when Naruto said he didn't have to. Naruto told him to make him a knight of the copper black cross, Naruto only knew about them because of Erica.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I just wanted to spend some time with you before you go on your mission." Erica said in a sad voice.

"I see, I am sorry also." Naruto said as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Naruto!" Paolo voice was heard from behind the door.

"Shit!" Naruto growled as the door opens and Paolo walked in and suddenly trip and fell on his face. This was what they need for Erica to hide under the bed. "Are you ok sir?"

"Hm." Paolo got up and glared at Naruto. "The next time I have to come in here to wake you, will be your last day here Uzumaki."

"Sorry sir, I over slept." Naruto said as Paolo glared at him.

"Get dress Uzumaki, I will be waiting outside." Paolo said as he exit the room.

"Hai sir." Naruto said as he walked up to his closet as Erica come out. He put on his black muscular shirt and black pants followed by an orange gi that is tight with a black sash. He took out the tape and started wrapping both hands before putting on his ninja sandals.

"You look very handsome." Erica said with a smile as she kissed him. "I wish you did not have to go on this dangerous mission." As she put a brown cloak around him.

"Me too but it was an order from the top." Naruto said with a smile. "Besides, there is a reason why I am the best swordsman around."

"Uzumaki!" Paolo growled from outside.

"Coming." Naruto said as he kissed her and left the room to see Paolo. "So are you coming with me to supervise?."

"Don't talk to me." Paolo said as he walked off and Naruto followed behind him. They walked for five minutes before they reach the briefing room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, glad you could join us." One of the leaders said as Naruto scratch his head.

"Your mission is to investigate a newly discover ruins in Rome and be careful our sources say it is guarded by an unidentified God." The other leader said.

"I understand." Naruto said as he stood and walked over to the weapon's vault.

"Why was he chosen, he has no exceptional magic abilities." Paolo asked, he thought that a more experience or stronger person should have been chosen.

"It was Salvatore request." The leader said.

"Damn bastard, I should have known." Paola growled, he knew they had a rivalry when he was here. "What is he up to, is he trying get him stronger or trying to kill him."

**Rome**

Naruto arrived in Rome in the village of Vaalbanil, it was near the ruins. "This is going to be fun." Naruto walked through the village and made his way to the ruins which was blocked off by a huge gate.

"Halt, who goes there?" A voice said from on top of the gate.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a knight from the copper black cross." Naruto said as the man vanished and the huge gate open.

"The gate can only be open once a month." The man said as the gate closed behind him with magic seals.

"Looks like I will be here for a while." Naruto said as he walked towards the ruins, he walked for an hour before he finally reached. "I am not sensing anything out of the ordinary." He enter the ruins and look around for a while until he found a door.

Naruto made a torch and open the door and when in, he walked for a while until he saw a beautiful and curvy pale skin woman with long black hair. She is wearing a long black dress that reaches her ankles and long black hair that reaches her bottom. "Hey!" Naruto shouted to her. She only smiled at him and ran off. "Hey wait!" Naruto chased after her.

"Damn it wait!" Naruto shouted as he turn the corner and into an open area. "Where did she go?" Suddenly a root like object attacked him but Naruto dodged it and pull out his sword.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto said he could sense an evil presence as the root attacked him again. "Not this time." as Naruto swung his sword which snap in two. "Shit." The root grabbed Naruto and started to wrap itself around him squeezing the life. Naruto's body was completely covered except his right hand.

"So this is the way I die." Naruto said when suddenly purple fire burnt around the root. Naruto felt to the ground breathing hard, he look around to see his saviour only to see the woman he had chase. "Thanks for saving me….Miss…."

"It is not over as yet." The woman said as the ruin started to shake. "You can call me Evadne!" As a huge monstrous figure appeared from the ground.

"What the hell….A rogue God? What is it doing here?" Naruto shouted as he saw the monstrous figure. "We are so dead."

"Not when we are together master?" The dark haired beauty said with a smile.

"Why are you call me ma-"

"Shake off your slumber, cloak yourself in darkness, bring yourself the end and kill God!" Evadne chant.

**Two years later**

A blue hair boy was walking through the city he was last and could not speak or read the foreign language. "You, over there!" The boy turn around to see was a beautiful young woman about 18 years old with long blonde hair reaching her lower back and blue. She was dressed in a red dress without shoulder straps, showing a generous amount of bust. She was sending a sharp gaze towards Godou.

"Me?" Godou asked as he pointed at himself.

She reached behind herself and pulled out a knife and pointed it at him. "Hand over that grimoire immediately." she ordered him, still speaking Italian. Godou looked over at the girl.

"I don't speak Italian." He explained to the young woman. She seemed to understand as she was now speaking in English.

"Well then. Hand over that grimoire immediately." she ordered once again without explaining why she wanted the tablet.

This just confused Godou even further. He looked down at the tablet and repeated the word she had said. "Grimoire?"

Before he was able to finish he was cut off by the earth starting to shake and an ear deafening roar. Godou had cover his ears but Erica looked fine. The world around them then completely changed color. The buildings around them turned either a light shade of purple or more of a grayish shade, and the sky turned green.

"It can't be!" The blond beauty said in disbelief as she turned her head towards the direction of the roars.

"What's that roar coming from?" Godou asked, only to see a boar bigger than any building in the area with a flaming mane, coming out of the ground. "What is that?"

"A Heretic God!" Erica said in disbelief. "I need to stop it!"

"You can't be serious about trying to fight that thing." Godou exclaimed in disbelief as he pointed at the huge beast.

"You should run!" Erica shouted. Godou didn't hesitate as he started running away from the beast, while Erica started running towards it. A red car started to follow her and she jumped up onto the roof of the car.

"Erica-sama, where are we heading?" The black haired maid named Arianna asked as she drove the car towards the boar.

"It's still in the port. Take Rome Road south."

"Understood." Arianna replied as she turned sharply to the left. They could now see the rampaging boar more clearly now. Boats had been thrown into the air and it was destroying nearby building like they were made of paper rather than stone.

"We need to stop it." Erica then noticed something out of the corner of her eye and looked up. One of the boats that had been flung was falling right towards them. But before the boat could hit them, turned the car to the right and Erica launched herself of it, towards the god. She shouted back to her maid that this was good enough. She looked towards one of the buildings before speaking.

"Fly, **Boots of Hermes."** As she said those words formed a magic circle with a rose in the middle underneath her feet and sent her upwards.

She landed on the rooftop and saw two girls on the roof staring down the beast. The first one was a tall girl with long brown hair, the second one is a brunette haired young girl.

"So this is his avatar." The brown haired girl said.

"That means he is near." The brunette haired girl responded. "I hope Evadne..."

"What are you two doing up here, you much leave it is dangerous!" Erica shouted but they ignored her.

"Let's hurry and meet up with master." The brown haired girl said.

"Wait we have company." The brunette haired girl said as they saw Erica.

Before Erica could say anything she noticed two things. One was that the boar had turned its attention towards them and was now slowly walking towards them. But because of its size it still moved fast enough to get to them in only a couple of minutes.

"Something is off about those two." Erica said as she looked at them as she turned towards the beast. She was then enveloped in red light that quickly disappeared. She was now dressed in a black and red striped combat uniform. She held out her hand in front of her and in front of her formed the same magic circle that she had used before.

"Lion of steel… and he who begets you, the Lionheart." As she finished speaking those words, started gusts of wind to be sent out of the circle. Then barely a moment sooner started a lion head of steel to make its way through the magic circle.

"Heed the oath made by Knight Erica Blandelli!" As on command opened the lion its metallic jaws and let out a roar. Erica ran towards the lion and reached her hand into its mouth. She then pushed away from the lion and spun a pirouette with red light following the hand that had been in the lion's throat. She flicked the light to the side and it fell of the blade like it had been water.

"It's time for a duel." She said as she put the blade in front of her face. She then stretched it upwards as she shouted the name of her blade. "Cuore di Leone!"

She ignored his praise as she swung her sword downwards, sending a wave of red energy towards the boar. But before it could hit, it was stopped by some kind of barrier.

"I knew it. This is a divine beast. The Gods want to start a fight here." She declared as she saw that her attack hadn't done anything to the beast. She turned towards the girls before asking. "Who are you two really?"

"**Wind Beam!" **She shoot a magical beam of concentrated wind at the Boar.

"**Lightning strike**!" Both girls ignored her and attacked the beast.

**With Godou**

Godou was running as fast as he could before his foot kicked some rubble, catching him off balance and fell to the ground "Jeez…?" Godou said as he pushed himself off the ground. He looked around him, searching for the tablet.

"I think these belongs to you." The new voice said as Godou looked up to see a 15 year old boy with blue hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue robe that covered the most of his body and what looked like a long sleeved toga underneath. He also had some kind of tattoo on his forehead. In his hand was Godou's dropped grimoire. He looked at the older boy and asked. "Does this belong to you?"

"Y-Yeah. But we have to get away from here there is some kind of monster."

The young boy just laughed a little before responding. "This is funny."

"Funny?" Godou asked, not really sure what the boy meant. "Actually, who are you? Your English is kind of strange..."

"I am the Victor. I am the strongest and that which will defeat every enemy."

"Victor?"

"Though I don't think it's necessarily bad to have a taste of defeat. I tried to revive the king of the ancient gods, in order to fight them, but I have yet to be defeated."

"You make me feel like I'm talking with my grandfather…"

"Now tell me what are you doing here with this grimoire?"

"Uh, I'm here because my grandfather asked me to deliver it."

The boy looked down at the grimoire. He then started laughing, more than he had done before. "How nice, how nice. It seems you're a good kid, a good warrior. This thief has told me so!"

Godou didn't understand what he was saying and just stood there.

"Are you going, warrior?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but we have to get out of here. So could you please give that back?"

The boy looked down at the tablet before handing it over while saying, "Very well. I shall let you hang on to it."

"Hold on to it? This is supposed to be mine…"

He then noticed light coming from behind him and he turned around. There stood a white horse with a blonde mane that appeared to radiate light.

"**Fire Fist**!" A burst of purple flames came down on the 15 year old boy.

"Argh!" Godou shouted as he felt the heat of the fire.

"Damn it he escaped again." A beautiful dark hair woman said as she landed. "Boy where did he go?"

"I-I don't know." Godou stuttered.

"Useless human." The woman said as she vanished.

**Back on the roof**

Erica and the two unknown girls was attacking the giant Boar which roared in pain, Erica did not know the girls but one thing she knew was that they were trying to stop it.

The boar knew this was its last chance to attack them, so it was pushing every ounce of its strength into this last action. It had lost it barrier, but its hide was enough to protect it from most of the damage.

The boar was closing in. It lowered its head and lifted it with all its might, turning the building its opponents had been standing on into rubble. Sending Erica and the girls flying. The boar was then surrounded by a tornado.

"A tornado..." Godou said a little shocked that a tornado had just appeared right in front of him out of nowhere.

"That's an avatar of a god!" Erica said as she landed.

As she said that started the boar to glow brighter and brighter with the same kind of light from before. It then glowed so bright that they had to close their eyes. And when they did it vanished.

**Unknown area**

"He escaped again master." Evadne said as she appeared beside him.

"That bastard is playing with us." Her master growled as the brunette and the brown hair girl appeared in front of him.

"Master, we were unable to kill the beast." The brunette said as they held their heads down.

"Elsa and I did all we could." The brown hair girl said.

"Don't worry about it Aria, beside you girls aren't able to use your full power in this form." The man said as the girls held their heads up. "The next time he shows his face, I will be there."

"Oh master, there was a member of the copper black cross there too." Elsa said which caught the man's interest.

"Describe the person for me." Their master said as they describe Erica. 'Arghhhhhhhh!" He screamed out as he grabbed his head.

**Flashback**

"Knowing that I have already beaten Salvatore, one of the best swordsman in the organization? Will you continue your fruitless attempts to slice me or will you forfeit?" A blond hair man said to another red hair man.

"I will not lose!" The man then lounges at the blond hair man with full strength and speed. As he approached, the blond only stood there with his hands in his pocket with a stoic expression.

As soon as the sword was about to come down on his head, The blond hair man raises his left arm and blocked the attack with a small butter knife, surprising the hell out of the man and everyone in the audience.

The man then notices he is gone, but only him her to find Naruto behind him. "This is useless forfeit now, you are way out of your league." The blond pointed the knife on the back of the man's neck.

"I forfeit." The man said as the blond steps back and nods to the Procter giving him the signal for his win. "The winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto! You were so bad ass!" A blonde hair girl tackled him to the ground.

**Flash back end**

"Was it another vision from your past?" A worried Evadne asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied he had loss his memories two years ago, the last thing he remember was waking up with Evadne beside him. She had inform him of all she knew about him and how they met which was enough. The good thing was that he was gaining back his memories but slowly. He still did not remember anybody but he was having flash back of places, events and faces. "I am find though, anything else to report?"

"Yes he was talking to a boy and I have a feeling that if we followed him we might meet that bastard again." Evadne said.

"Good, summon me when he appears." Naruto said.

**With Godou and Erica**

Godou and Erica are sitting outside waiting for the train to arrive. Erica was just done explaining about Heretic gods and why he was able to see one.

"You have such a powerful grimoire, but you don't even know that much?"

"I've been telling you, I'm only here to return this." Godou told her

"To whom?" Erica asked.

"Uh, let's see…" He said as he started to search his back pocket for the note with the name and address of the person he was gonna return it to. "Lucretia Zola."

"Lucretia? The great mage, the Witch of Sardinia? Why would she give a grimoire like that to a Japanese person?" A surprise Erica asked

"I don't really know, but my grandfather got it when he was young. It sounds like he dated Lucretia-san a long time ago." He informed her.

"Your grandfather is quite sociable, then." Erica respond.

…" Godou tried to ask but couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"I have decided to accompany you to meet Lucretia." Erica said with a smile.

"What, why the change of heart?" A curious Godou asked.

"I can't leave you now can I. After all, you possess a powerful grimoire." She informed them as she pointed at Godou. "It is my duty as a knight of the Copper Black Cross to keep an eye on you. And you, you should feel lucky. Under normal circumstances, I would have taken that grimoire from you at swords point?"

Godou just stared at her as he remembered how their first meeting had went. After almost a minute of silence decided Godou to speak. "Didn't you threaten me with a knife as soon as we meet?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked him with an innocent smile. This pissed Godou off.

"Where are you going? The train might be here soon?"

"There was a hurricane that has swept over the island and all public transportations has been shut down." She informed him.

"What!"

"Godou, could you please carry my luggage to the car?" Erica said as a car appeared.

"Huh? Why in the world would I carry your luggage?" Godou asked.

"Because a gentlemen always carry a ladies' things." Erica replied as a memory of a blonde hair guy flash before her eyes. "You told me you would come back to me."

"Fine." Godou growled as he started walking towards her car where Erica was waiting for him.

They then sat down into the car. Arianna asked them where they were going and Erica told her that they were going to the Witch of Sardinia's mansion.

Erica was sitting besides Arianna as she was driving the car towards their location while Godou was sitting in the back.

**With Evadne, Elsa and Aria**

They were running from roof to roof while staying far back enough so they wouldn't be spotted but close enough so they wouldn't lose them. "Are you sure they will be alive to meet up with him?" Aria asked as they saw the way Arianna drove.

**In the car**

As they were driving towards their location was Godou frozen in fear of Arianna's driving, she was driving like a mad person as people was diving out of the way of the car. For Godou it was a lot more understandable as this was his first day with these kind of life threatening dangers, and Erica was experienced with how Arianna was driving so she didn't worry at all.

After a couple hours of driving they had arrived outside Lucretia's mansion. Godou almost jumped out of the car and Erica stepped out calmly. "Arianna's only flaws as a maid is that she can't make a good stew, and she can't drive."

"I thought I was going to die." Godou said between pants as he tried to breathe normally.

"I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" A voice said from the mansion's direction. Erica and Godou turned towards its source and saw a black cat sitting at the top of the roof looking down on them.

"A cat?"

"We are here with a delivery from Kusanagi Ichirou to Lucretia Zola!" Erica shouted

"Ichirou…" The voice said

**With Evadne, Elsa and Aria**

"Naruto, they are at the great witch Lucretia Zola place." Evadne said in her hair piece.

"Don't get any closer she will sense you." Naruto replied back. "Return to base."

"Yes Naruto." The girls replied.

**Lucretia's Manson**

As they were lead into the house by the black cat and followed it into one of the rooms they were meet by the sight of a lady from around her late twenties to early thirties. She was dressed in purple lingerie and was lying down in the rooms couch. She had light brown hair and purple eyes. And a body that would put most models to shame.

"Sorry… I shouldn't be lazy just because I can use magic." She apologized while she stroke the head of the cat that had lead them here. Godou was looking down on her with a blush across his cheeks.

"S-She's young."

"Hmm? What's the matter?" She asked as she looked up at the blushing boy.

"N-No… It's just, my grandfather said he met you when…"

"Well, I might be pretty old, compared to a normal human being. But I'm nowhere near starting to decline…?" She asked the oldest of the group. He could hear as Erica muttered the word lewd and let out a sigh.

"Ah, I can still remember those days when Ichirou and I would spend our days and nights together." She told them as she sat up in the couch. Her gaze then sharpened as she looked up at Godou. "And then your grandmother made him promise to never see me again."

"Well, ehm, I" Godou stuttered under the older woman's gaze. Lucretia's gaze softened a bit before continuing.

"The Secret Book of Prometheus… That also brings back memories."

"Prometheus!" Proclaimed Erica.

"Yes." Lucretia responded as she looked down at the tablet. She could feel it. The heat of the sun. The flame of the heavens that brought forth victory.

"So what do you plan to do with it?" Erica asked the older woman.

"I'm not sure… It would be terrible if bad people began gathering because this was around. If possible, I'd like someone to look after it."

Erica's smile quickly turned into a light frown. "Tell me Boy… Did you run into anyone else on your way here?"

"Not really… Oh, I ran into this kid. He had a weird manner of speech, then he was attack by this woman with purple flames."

"So he is here, The King of the Campione." Lucretia said to herself.

"Purple flames, could those two women to a part of the Campione king's group?" Erica wonder.

"Hmm, very well. I'll give it to you." She declared, before throwing the tablet to the boy. This shocked the boy as he had just returned it, but he caught it as he didn't want it to break.

"Wait just a second! He's a beginner at magic! If you give it to him, he'll just…" Erica broken out of her thoughts and protested.

"Yeah, I came all the way here just to give it back." Godou agreed with Erica.

"The god wishes for it to be in the hands of that boy." Lucretia explained.

"No way." Erica said in defeat.

"What happens by chance is inevitable. All the strings of fate are spun together. Do you not understand?" Lucretia said as she lay back. "Why is the Campione king after Verethragna?"

A blush appeared on Erica's cheeks before she responded. "O-Of course I don't understand! A precious grimoire from the era of the gods… I can't believe this foolishness!" She turned around and walked out of the room leaving Godou with the Witch of Sardinia.

(Hotel private pool)

"I wonder why Evadne ask me to meet her in here." Naruto thought went suddenly Evadne came out with a towel on "Oh shit, how can you be so stupid." she had a smooth flat abdomen on a slender waist, wide curvy hips, long legs with toned thighs, and perky D-cup breasts

She then walked over to the other side of the pool, dropped the towel, revealing her naked sexy body. "Like what you see my King?"

"The king likes." Naruto replied as she seductively dipped one leg into the pool and then submerged into the water completely.

"Why don't you come and join me because I'm feeling lonely" Evadne said in a seductive voice. Naruto walk over toward her as he takes his clothes off on the way as she started to drool.

"You don't have to do this you know." Naruto said as he enters the pool which brought her back to reality.

"You're the king and as your sword it is my duty to serve you, so don't question my decision." Evadne replied as she throws herself at him she pressed her lips to Naruto's as they kissed passionately. Naruto wrapped his hands around Evadne's back rubbing it sensuously while Evadne ran her hands through Naruto's hair.

The two continued to kiss as Evadne opened her mouth to allow Naruto's tongue to enter and began to explore her own mouth as their tongues fought madly in each other's mouths as Naruto's hands runs down her back until he rest it on her waist.

"Cannon ball!" Elsa shouted as she came out of nowhere to splash into the pool followed by Aria.

"Damn it I thought I distract these two with the food I prepared." Evadne growled.

**The Next Day**

The huge shadow walking towards them. Each step it took causing the earth to shake. As the shadowy figure stepped out of the fog could they see a huge man with a purple grayish skin and a very muscular appearance. He had a long white beard with a mustache and was dressed in some kind of armor that looked like it was made of rock and on his head was a crown that looked like it was made of the same material. Just his mere presence screamed power.

"Please wait, god!" Erica called after the huge god, trying to get its attention. It seemed to work as the towering giant turned half of its body towards them.

"How arrogant must you be, child of man, to stop a god's advance?" The giant asked the blonde woman with its booming voice echoing far into the distance.

"Please forgive my disrespect. From what I can tell, you are the king of gods the Phoenicians worshiped long ago, Melqart-sama."

This seemed to interest Melqart as he turned more towards the woman that had spoken. "So there are still praiseworthy individuals who know the name of the ancient kings." He turned completely around, showing the entire front of his body. "I am Melqart, the king once known throughout this island… No, throughout these entire waters!"

As he was done announcing himself shoot a bolt of lightning down from the clouds towards him. Melqart just raised one of his giant arms in the lightning bolts path, blocking it with ease.

"Lightning?" Godou asked as he was a bit shocked that there was suddenly lightning shooting down from the sky.

"It rarely rains on Sardinia." Erica told Godou as she looked up at the sky a bit unnerved. A second lightning bolt lighted up the gray sky.

**With Naruto**

Naruto and the girls arrived only to see the huge shadow. "It's the divine beast, the Bird of Prey. It's here to join into a single form again." Naruto said informed. "If we followed it we will find him."

"Who is that Master?" Elsa asked as they saw the huge giant holding two clubs, one formed in a zigzag pattern representing a lightning bolt and the other had many bumps forming it like a gale of wind.

"That Melqart, th- He's here." Naruto said when they saw a young boy, no more than 15 in age. He was dressed in a long sleeved white toga that covered his entire body and a dark blue robe that was drifting in the air behind him. His hair was a darker shade of blue than his robe and his green eyes was filled with battle lust.

**With the two Gods**

"It's been a while, Melqart." The young looking god said to the bearded god like they were old friends.

"I've been waiting…" Melqart voiced boomed.

""Verethragna."" both Melqart and Godou said in unison. Shocking Erica.

"You know him?" Erica asked

"The ancient Persian god of war and god of light." he told her, showing that he knew who it was. "A tempest, a bull, a white horse, a camel, a boar, an adolescent, a bird of prey, a ram, a goat. And the warrior who holds the Golden Sword. The one who contains all ten avatars: the invincible god of war, the Victor: Verethragna."

"Erica!" he shouted, trying to get the blond woman's attention. But either she didn't hear him or just didn't care as she continued forward.

"Cuore di Leone!" she called out and the sword understood its master's orders as it was enveloped in a red light before transforming into a red shield with a black cross shaped mark in the middle.

Meanwhile was the two gods talking with each other, neither of them showing a sign of going on the offensive.

"It seems the wound you gave me the last time we battled has yet to heal." Verethragna said to the much bigger god like it was just a small annoyance and not something hindering.

"You have revived me out of your conceited desire to fight, to see who is strongest. I cannot let your wound, let me overlook this fact." Melqart responded sounding angrier by the second.

"I look forward to it." the god of war responded with a taunting smile. He then lifted his right arm, pointing towards the sky. A small tornado formed around him and down from the sky came two of his avatars: the ram and the Bird of Prey. Both of them formed into blue flames before they merged with their master, making the tornado dissipate. "Now, only one avatar remains."

Melqart lifted his right arm holding the wind formed club, ready to be the first one to strike. But before he could move his arm forward was he interrupted as a magic circle formed between him and Verethragna. They both looked down at the one that had dared to interrupt a fight between gods. The Persian god recognised the blond knight holding a shield. "That witch, huh?"

"I'm afraid you must lay down your arms!" she tried to order them. But it didn't seem to work as Melqart just looked down at her like she was a little bug.

"Right now, this land is a battlefield on which we shall determine who is dominant. Give up, human." the King of gods ordered Erica a bit pissed that she dared to speak to him like that.

"God, please have mercy!" she tried to argue with the god even if she knew it was futile.

"Witch, I applaud your spirit, which tries to oppose the gods." Verethragna praised the girl. Several bolts of lightning started to strike down from the sky as he was preparing his power. "However you should know your place."

As he said that stroke a bolt of lightning the place she had just been standing on before she had jumped back. She wasn't given any time to rest as he sent another one towards where she had landed, forcing her to jump again. She did this three more times before she was hit by a lightning while in the air. Lucky for her that she had already raised her shield, blocking the attack but forcing it out from her grip. It embedded itself into the ground not too far away from where she landed, but was out of her reach. She looked up at Verethragna as he fired another bolt towards her. But was saved as Godou jumped forward and grabbed her, sending them through the air before Godou used his body to shield Erica as he landed. He straightened himself to see if she was alright.

"Godou…" she said shocked that he had just put himself in danger to save her.

**With Naruto and the others**

"As soon as he show it, we will attack." Naruto said from his hiding place.

"Master that's the blonde we told you about." Aria said as Naruto looked at her.

"Ar-" Naruto bite his lip as he felt a pain in his head as he saw her about to get hit by lighting. "Erica." He muttered as he saw Godou saved her.

"You know her master?" Evadne asked her master.

"No I don't." Naruto said as he looked back at Verethragna who had a smile on his face.

"If you protect us he won't be able to return to his full form." He heard the boy trying to persuade the God.

"Are you trying to use me, a God?" Melqart roared.

"Make this fun for me!" Verethragna raised his hands and a bolt of Lightning came down on Godou and Erica but a yellow barrier protected them.

"Hahahahah you call that divine intervention human, be grateful." Melqart laughed as Verethragna looked at him.

"This is… really interesting!" the god of war shouted out as he raised his hand into the air. Golden spark of lightning appeared just above his fingers, before forming a curved golden sword that was even bigger than the boy himself.

"Argh!" Melqart roared as he swings his club at Verethragna who was too fast to be hit. And flies toward Godou and Erica.

"Let's go Evadne!" Naruto shouted.

"**Shake off your slumber, cloak yourself in darkness, bring yourself the end and kill God!"** Evadne chant as she turned into a black sword which Naruto picked up and vanished leaving a rain of electric charges behind, only to appear seconds later in front of Verethragna.

*clang*

The two swords meet. "You!" Verethragna roared as he recognized Naruto.

"You won't escaped this time." Naruto roared. They held, using their strength to push each other away.

"I don't need to this time." Verethragna withdrew, before twirling his sword and colliding again with Naruto's weapon.

Naruto frowned. "It seems that you haven't learnt anything from our last fight!" Naruto, using his superior strength, raised Verethragna's sword with his own then pushes him off with great force. Verethragna flew through the air, back flipping and landing like a cat on the ground. "You are no swordsman, so why don't you hand over the Golden Sword."

Verethragna didn't have time to answer as Naruto came at him swiftly with the sword. Verethragna dodged Naruto precision slashes and stabs, parrying when he had the time to. Ducking under a swipe at his head as he continued to back-pedal, Verethragna frowned. "You are right so I should stop acting like one." As he jumped back. "As the one who holds all victory in my hands, I am the strongest. Man and devil—all enemies, all who harbour enmity will be vanquished. Hence I shall smash through all enemies in my way!" As the boar appeared

**With Godou and Erica**

"Who is that?" Godou wonder as the Boar charged at Naruto.

"It can't be, Na-Naruto." A shocked Erica said as tears came down her eyes. "Naruto!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

"Erica!" Godou shouted but she ignored him.

"Naruto!" Erica shouted again only for the two girls from earlier to appear before her.

"We can't let you distract Master." Elsa said as Aria nodded her head.


	2. Chapter 2 The Eighth Campione

**Erica: Jay3000-sama don't own Campione which is written by Jō Taketsuki and** **illustrated by Sikorski. Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR ELEMENT OR POWER, SWORD NAMES or anything**

**Jay3000: **Sorry I took so long to update this story but a lot of thing have been happening in my life which prevented me from writing many of my other stories, I even loss in interest in two of them The Legendary Bloodline 2 and the living force but I will try to Finish The Legendary Bloodline 2 not sure about Living Force Though. Check out my new stories if you haven't as yet Naruto/Demon King Daimao crossover, Naruto/Samurai Harem, Naruto/World Break, Naruto/Campione.

**Monday August the 19****th**** is my 28****th**** birthday and some of my stories anniversary, hopefully I can post some more story on that day but if not then during that week.**

Everybody thoughts

**Last time**

Who is that?" Godou wonder as the Boar charged at Naruto.

"It can't be, Na-Naruto." A shocked Erica said as tears came down her eyes. "Naruto!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

"Erica!" Godou shouted but she ignored him.

"Naruto!" Erica shouted again only for the two girls from earlier to appear before her.

"We can't let you distract Master." Elsa said as Aria nodded her head.

**Now**

**Chapter 2 The Eighth God Slayer**

Godou was lying down at the ground of a world where everything was either grey or white and was slowly gaining conscience. He could hear the voice of a woman as he was regaining his senses.

"The black art that Epimetheus and I left… The sacred birth of an illegitimate child, shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch. A secret rite of usurpation, only possible through the death of a god."

Godou cracked one of his eyes open and saw a young girl around her mid teens with long violet hair that was tied into twin tails with two white bows and had green eyes. She also appeared to have pointy ears like those of an elf with red ear rings in both of them and was dressed in a white dress with the sleeves going down her arms.

"In short, all conditions have been met. A gift from the heavens." the violet haired girl said, not moving from her position. Godou was just confused at her words as he didn't knew she meant.

"What are you talking about?" he asked the girl.

"Well, to put it simply, you sacrificed your life in order to slay Verethragna and succeeded. Even if Naruto was the one that dealt the most damage, it was you the one to deal the finishing blow." she answered as she straightened her back.

"I killed him…" he said more to himself than the violet girl. "Who are you?"

She looked down at him as he asked the question. "The all-giving woman, Pandora." She once again leaned over him her arms beside him to keep herself up. "You will be reborn as a Campione. The God Slayer, the King of Kings, the Campione."

Then in a flash of white disappeared the girl and he woke up, not remembering anything about the conversation with Pandora. He looked around himself, noticing that he was on an airplane. "What happen? Why am I on a plane?" As he got up.

"We are heading to Japan." He turn around to see Erica who was sipping her coffee.

"But why? The last thing I remember was that blonde attacking me." Godou said as Erica held down her head.

"He didn't even acknowledge me." Erica said to herself.

**Flash back three hours ago**

"You think your pathetic boar can stop me!" Naruto roared as he his sword started to glow. **"Shake off your slumber, cloak yourself in darkness, and bring forth the flames used to kill God** "As he attacked the Boar with the flaming swords.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The Boar scream in pain as it vanished.

"Arghhh!" Naruto roared as he attacked Verethragna.

"Die!" Verethragna shouted as he swung the Golden Sword only for Naruto to vanish in a bolt of lightning. "Hm I figure it out, I know who you sl-"

"Too bad, it's going to die with you." Naruto said as his sword was through Verethragna stomach.

"Ahahahahaha!" Godou felt the power residing inside the Book of Prometheus answer to his will. But as he did he felt something inside him break. Not like a bone, but his spirit. He remembered what Erica told him as he had said he was going to use it. That if a human used it their body would break down and kill them. He didn't care about it as he kept pushing.

A horse made out of white flames shoot out of the stone tablet, followed by a stream of flames it flew towards its master. He wasn't able to dodge and was therefore engulfed in its flames.

Godou felt more of his body break as he pushed the White Stallion out of Prometheus' Book, not leaving an ounce of its power inside. As it had completely exited the stone tablet was he sent flying back by the recoil and landed hard on the ground.

"Argh!" Naruto screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto/Godou!" Erica/ Aria/ Elsa called out in worry as they ran towards him.

"I cannot lose to my own avatar!" Verethragna proclaimed, his entire body still engulfed in flames from the White Stallion. "Now I am going to cut you dow- wait it's gone!" The god of war looked down and saw the smile that was over Godou's face.

"I stole it, I stole the Golden sword." He told Erica as she got close to him.

"So that was what you were aiming for this entire time." Erica said, she wanted to check on Naruto but Godou was important right now.

"It can kill him, right?" he asked as he felt that if he didn't do something soon he himself would die. "What do I do? What should I do?"

Erica knew what was needed and felt her face heat up. She looked deep into his eyes and without warning walked closer to Godou and lifted both her hand and caressed his face. Godou blushed at the sudden contact but didn't move away. She closed her eyes as she closed the distance between their faces, causing her soft lips to be pressed against Godou's. He instantly felt the rush of magical energy as the Warrior entered his body from the Grimoire. Both of their bodies was enveloped in a golden light that formed a dome around them.

Then in a golden flash of light, changed the world around them. The ground under their feet turned golden in colour, the clouded sky became a clear night sky and thousands of golden swords pointed up from the ground. These swords then started went up from the ground and started floating in the air before all of them turned their sharp points towards the god of war.

Godou who was still kissing Erica, stared in wonder as the swords was reacting to his will. With a push of his mind flew one of the sword forward, impaling Verethragna right through his chest.

**With Naruto**

Naruto woke to see the Persian god looked down at the sword that had impaled with look of both wonder and shock. The flames that was still around his body quickly grew in strength, making them fly around wildly around him.

As the god heard his name looked he up from where he struck and smiled at the human that had defeated him. "Splendid, warrior. Now take my powers and use them as your own."

"No!" Naruto roared as he shot off the ground and appeared in front of the God. "Where is it?"

"Hahahhaha you are too late God Slayer, a new God slayer has it." Verethragna said with a smile as he points to Godou before he vanished.

"You bastard!" Naruto roared as he saw Godou with the sword in his hands and a shock Erica looking on.

"Naruto, it's not what it looks like." Erica said as he push Godou away from her. "It was to help him kill the God!"

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Godou and delivery a powerful punch that cracked the shield that Melqart put up to saved them.

"Argh!" The force from the attack send them flying into the wall behind them knocking Godou unconscious.

"Naruto stop! It's me Erica." Erica shouted as Naruto push her out of the way only to dodge a strike from Melqart.

"I won't allow you to kill the god slayer?" Melqart asked, his booming voice echoing in the distance.

"Stay out of this God or you will die." Naruto said with a growled as Evadne, Aria and Elsa appeared by his side.

"Naruto stop this, this is not like you!" Erica said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you know about me girl?" Naruto roared when suddenly Godou vanished. "No!"

"What happen?" Elsa asked in shock.

"Someone teleported him away." Evadne said which made Naruto growled and looked at Erica.

"It's wasn't m-" Erica vanished also.

"Lucretia Zola." Naruto said as his anger rise.

"The witch." Aria said as Naruto screamed into the heavens.

"Seems like your prize as vanished God slayer." Melqart laughed as he created a barrier around them. "Now to make sure you can't follow him."

"Aria!" Naruto said as the girl smiles.

"I call on the powers that be, reveal the truth within. Awaken the power of wind, awaken and slay God!" Aria chant as she turn into a rapier with a wind-spiral hilt.

**Flash back**

"We were teleported to the airport by Lucretia, she told me she would hold off Naruto so you can escape." Erica said in a sad voice.

"I see, so you know this Naruto guy?" Godou asked as he rested his head on the seat.

I don't know any more, the Naruto I know wouldn't have act like that." Erica said with tears in her eyes. "He didn't even remember me after all the things we have been through."

"I am sorry to hear that, maybe he has amnesia or something." Godou said as he tried to cheer her up. "The next time we see him, we will try to find out what is wrong with him."

"Thanks Godou." Erica said.

With Naruto

"Argh!" Naruto shouted as he stabbed the rapier into the down God as Aria release a blast of Wind which rips the inside of Melqart. "*pant*pant let's *pant* find *pant* Lucretia."

"No need my king." Lucretia said with a bow as she looked at Naruto, she had never been this close to him or seen his face before.

"You have some nerves showing yourself before me like this." Naruto growled as he walked towards her.

"But my king, you asked for me." Lucretia said with a smile. "And it is the job of the peasant to answer the call of their king?"

"Then tell me where you send that boy?" Naruto said as he stopped right in front of her.

"I am sorry my king but I can't." Lucretia said with a smile. "Beside you are in no shape to chase after them right now or to fight off the copper black cross that are on their way."

"Like anyone can sto-" Lucretia lips connected to his as Naruto fainted as Aria, Elsa and Evadne vanished.

"You are safe in my arms my king." Lucretia said as they vanish as the copper black cross showed up.

**A week later**

"I can't believe it's been a week since I became a God Slayer." Godou said as he got out of his bed. "I wonder if Erica came back." Erica has been search for that Naruto guy.

"Godou, you are late for school." Godou heard the voice of his sister from downstairs.

"I am coming Shizuka." Godou replied as he put on his clothes and walked downstairs to see his sister eating a toast with red jelly on it.

"Godou, would you mind explaining why there is a girl in our house waiting on you." Shizuka said with a growled as Erica waved at him.

"Ah Erica, you are back." Godou said with a smile as he took his seat. "Did you find out anything?"

"Nope he was gone from the scene before my people shown up." Erica said as Arianna put a cup of Coffee in front of her. "Thanks you."

"You are welcome Lady Erica." Arianna said with a smile.

"Wha-"

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Shizuka shouted.

**With Naruto**

Naruto, Elsa, Aria and Evadne entered the private jet of Lucretia. "I can't believe that bitch made you do!" Evadne growled as Naruto blushed.

"I will kill her the next time I see her." Aria said with a smile on her face.

"Let it go girls." Naruto said as they glared at him.

"My King!" They turn around only for Lucretia to jump into Naruto's arms and kissed him. "I hope last night wasn't a one time thing because if it is then I am going to hunt you down and cut off that huge cock of yours."

"You bitch!" Elsa shouted as she attacked Lucretia only for her to vanish.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he took his seat followed by the pissed off women.

"I never would have suspect that you were the missing copper black cross member that was missing I met a year ago then again I never saw your face hehehehe." Lucretia said as she remember him killing a God. "I gave you the name king of the God Slayer because you killed one of the king of the Gods Zeus."

**In Godou's class**

Godou was sitting at his usually seat in class when suddenly the door open and Erica walked in with a smile on her face.

"Quiet student! We have a new student joining our class." The teacher said as all the student looked at them.

"Damn she's hot!"

"Is she single?"

"Wow, her hair is very pretty."

"I wonder which country she is from."

"Good morning everyone, I am Erica Blandelli and I am from Italy." Erica said as the class explodes with excitement.

"Mrs Blandelli, please take a seat." The teacher said with a smile.

"Can I sit beside Godou, he is the reason why I am here after all." Erica said with a smile as all the guys in the class glared at Godou.

"GODOU!" The male student growled as they grabbed him. "HOW COULD YOU."

"It's not what you thin-arghhhhhh!" Godou shouted as the males beat him up.

**With Naruto**

Naruto exit the plane and made his way out of the airport only to be surrounded by a group of men in suits. "So this is the welcoming party?"

"We mean you no arm lord God slayer. Naruto Uzumaki." One of them said with a bow. "We are from the Committee for Compilation of True History."

"I see so why are you here then?" Naruto asked, he knew they did not believe that they could beat him. Naruto was also wondering how they knew his face or his name or knew he would be here. "Lucretia, I should have known."

"We are here to beg you to not destroy our country!" The man shouted as when on his knees followed by the other. "Please Lord Naruto."

"I am not here to destroy anything or any country as long as I get what I want peacefully." Naruto said as he walked passed the bowing men.

"And what is that Lord God Slayer?" One of them asked.

"It's none of your business." Naruto said as he walked away and got into a car that was waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun, what was that about?" Evadne said from the driver's seat.

"Just the magic division of Japanese government begging me not to destroy their country." Naruto laughed.

"How did they know you were going to be here?" Elsa asked then it hit her. "That bitch!"

"She betray us." Aria growled.

"Whoever said she was on our side in the first place." Naruto said as the car drives off. "She is protecting the eight God slayer after all by why?"

**With Sasha Dejanstahl Voban**

It seems a lot of interesting things have happen." Duke Voban said as he sit on his throne while petting his wolf. "A new Campione is born while the identity of the King of the God Slayers has been reveal to be Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes master and he is a former member of the copper black cross who vanished two years ago." A beautiful girl with light blue hair and a petite body.

"I see, any other information about the divine instrument." Duke Voban asked the young girl.

"Yes, it is believed to be in Rome but its location…" The girl suddenly frozen in fright as a skeleton hand grabbed her head.

"Please do not disappoint me Liliana Kranjcar or you won't like the consequence." Duke Voban said from his throne.

"I won't Duke Voban." A scared Liliana shouted as the undead servant looks at her. "So this is the undead servant, one of his authorities."

"There isn't much time left before the prophecy of the starless night." Duke Voban inform her.

**With Godou**

"I am really sorry that I got close to you so sudden." A beautiful girl with long brunette hair which reached her back.

"N-no, it's all my fault." Godou said to Yuri Mariya, he had accidently bump into to her at school when the boys was chasing him. "I am sorry."

"You know what is going on already, don't you?" Yuri asked as she stop walking.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" A confuse Godou asked.

Suddenly Yuri bowed. "I am fully aware of the anger of a violent demon king, your anger will not be tame by violently killing me."

"Is this chick crazy?" Godou wondered.

"But I beg you to please punish me alone and no one else." Yuri shouted which confuse Godou even more.

"I-I…" Godou tried to say but he did not know what to say to this girl.

"Please only kill me!"

"Yow Yuri, it seems that you are troubling the God Slayer." A voice said which prompts Yuri to lift her head up and Godou to turn around to see a man.

"Who are you?" Godou asked.

The man bowed. "I am Amakasu Touma a member of the History Compilation Committee." The man lift his head. "It's nice to meet you seventh Campione."

**With Naruto at hotel**

"Naruto, come and put sunscreen on my back for me," Evadne said slyly waving the bottle in her hand before she laid on her front undid her swimsuit so her back was fully exposed.

"Yes mam," Naruto said eagerly as he wondered over and did just that for her. He covered his hands in the sunscreen and began to rub across her back making sure he covered all of it while taking it slowly so he could keep enjoying rubbing her back. He began massaging her slowly but a little roughly getting delighted little moans form Evadne as he did just that.

Evadne was feeling wondrous as Naruto kept doing her back. She loved the touch of his hands on her skin as he roamed around her covering her back which seemed to send jolts to her senses and fill them with pleasure. She let out another moan when Naruto's hands seemed to unintentionally move too far to the sides of her back and ended up grazing the sides of her breasts.

The other girls who were sunbathing watched with amusement though they did blush when they heard the delighted moans from Evadne. They wondered whether it was a pleasurable experience for her.

"Once you're done you can do me too," Aria said doing the same as she sat on her front and undid her bikini. "Can't let Evadne have all the fun."

Naruto kept massaging Evadne but as he did his face took a nervous appearance as he looked at Aria and saw the mischief in her eyes. He didn't know why but those eyes seemed to remind him of someone who had long blonde hair and look like that girl he saw during his battle with the God of Victory.

"I want a turn too!" Elsa shouted as Evadne growled, Naruto was hers and hers alone.

Evadne sigh. "I'll allow it," Who was she kidding, they were all going to be with Naruto forever so why fight it.

"Wow." Naruto said to himself he never thought he would hear Evadne agree to such an idea, she almost burn down Lucretia house when she caught them in bed. He figured she might be too enveloped by the pleasure she was feeling to think clearly.

A few moments later Naruto finished rubbing Evadne and moved to Aria. "Oh yes, right there." Aria moaned out.

"Evadne, do you have an idea where we can fine this Godou Kusanagi?" Elsa said as she await her turn.

"No, the only thing that bitch told Naruto was that he goes to Jounan Academy." Evadne inform her. "So starting tomorrow, you and Naruto will be attending the school."

"Really why only us?" Elsa asked the obvious question.

"Because Aria and I look too old to be in high school." Evadne said as she got up. "I will go and order room service."

**The next day in Rome**

"When you said you will explain everything to me, you never said I had to come to ROME!" Godou shouted from in front of the airport.

"Hey Godou over here." Arianna wave to him. "Lady Erica told me to show you around Rome before we meet up with her later." As a smile came to her face.

"Damn you Erica." Godou muttered as he walk toward her. "So where are we going first?"

"Just step into the car, it's a surprise." Arianna said with an even bigger smile.

"You must be joking, there is no way I am ever getting into a car with you driving." Godou chuckled, he had experienced the life-and-death situation of Arianna's driving skills. "On second thought, I will go by myself."

"I don't know, Lady Erica told me to take you sight-seeing." Arianna said as she took out her phone. "I will call her and see what she thinks." She look at her phone and dial the number but she did not get any respond. "Ah Godo-" When she looked up Godou was gone.

**With Naruto**

"I can't believe I have to do this." Naruto said to himself as he stood in front of the class, he was supposed to introduce himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am half Italian and half Japanese and I am pleased to meet you all."

"Oh sweet kami he is hot."

"And those whisker marks on his face make me want to hug him."

"Damn it another pretty boy."

"I hate you"

"Is he single?"

"And our next student." The teacher said as the shy Elsa came into the class.

"Yes another hot transfer girl!"

"I got to get to her before that bastard Godou does!"

"Wow she has pretty blue hair, I wonder if she a natural bluenette?"

"My name is Elsa Valbanill, please take care of me." Elsa said with a bow.

"Oh course I will babe!"

"Now would you two kindly take your seats." The teacher said as she points to two different seat at opposite side of the room. Naruto took his seat as all the girls draw near to him while Elsa just stood there. "Is there a problem Miss Valbanill?"

"Yes Miss, I want to seat beside my Naruto." Elsa said with a blush.

"Damn bastard, he just like Godou!"

"Let's teach him a lesson like we did to Godou." The boys said as they walked towards Naruto.

"Naruto." One of the boys said in his demonic voice as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turn around to see several boys with glowing red eyes. "Can I help you?" Naruto said leaking K.I.

"Nothing, just here to welcome you to the class." The boy said as he walked off with the other.

"Man that guy is scary."

"Yeah we better leave him alone."

**With Godou in Rome**

"Man I can't believe I am back in Italy." Godou said as he looked at the sight when suddenly he sense something and turn around to see a little girl with sliver hair.

"Are you a God Slayer?" The little girl asked in an impassive voice. "An outlander, just like myself."

"Are you a God?" Godou asked as she appeared behind him.

"What if I am?" The little girl said which shocked him which prompt him to turn around only for the little girl appeared on top of a tree. "Right now, I wish to retake the snake so I am not in the mood to fight you right now."

"I am not here to fight, I am not like any other Campione." Godou said to the God which shocked her.

"Lethargy, I understand so I will be taking my leave." The little girl said then she points on him. "You are a liar God slayer, someone who does not love to fight a God would never become a God Slayer." As several Owls attack Godou.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked into the cafeteria surrounded by girls who was all fighting for his attention. They made their way towards a table that was reserved for him "Ladies who would like to get my lunch today?"

"I will Naruto!" They shouted as they ran off.

"It seem they did not come to school today." Naruto said as Elsa hit him in his head. "Ouch, what was that for."

"You bastard, you were ignoring me for all those girls." Elsa growled.

"Come Elsa, you know I am just playing, those girls mean nothing to me." Naruto said as she blush. "Only you and your sisters are for me."

"Hm." Elsa said as she sit.

"Naruto, we are back." The girls said with food in their hands.

**Roman Colosseum**

"Godou, I was not send to seduce you as you may have heard. I am here because I know Naruto will be coming after you and I want to be here to confront him." She was then enveloped in red light that quickly disappeared. She was now dressed in a black and red striped combat uniform. She held out her hand in front of her and in front of her formed the same magic circle that she had used before.

"Lion of steel… and he who begets you, the Lionheart." As she finished speaking those words, started gusts of wind to be sent out of the circle. Then barely a moment sooner started a lion head of steel to make its way through the magic circle.

"Heed the oath made by Knight Erica Blandelli!" As on command opened the lion its metallic jaws and let out a roar. Erica ran towards the lion and reached her hand into its mouth. She then pushed away from the lion and spun a pirouette with red light following the hand that had been in the lion's throat. She flicked the light to the side and it fell of the blade like it had been water.

"It's time for a duel." She said as she put the blade in front of her face. She then stretched it upwards as she shouted the name of her blade. "Cuore di Leone!" As she attacked him.

"What the hell." Godou said as he dodged her slash. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not, it's to prove your strength to those old geezer watching us." Erica said with a smile. "Cuore di Leone! I entrust the battle flied to you. Lion of streel, rip him apart! Bore through him! Crush him in your jaws!" As her sword transform into a giant metal lion and attack Godou.

"What should I do?" Godou said when suddenly the Bull avatar activated and her caught the Lion by its huge teeth and lift it up and toss it into a pillar.

"Impressive."

"Superb."

"Erica do you think he can beat Naruto if you can't change him?"

**End**

Jay3000: Question, do want me to kill or Godou yes or no. I will set up a poll on my profile for you to vote.


End file.
